Scaffolds are used in many applications where workers need access to an elevated space. A conventional scaffold includes a movable platform that workers can stand on and that is raised, lowered, or moved side-to-side, depending on the application. Scaffolds are advantageous because they are typically portable and can be reused in various different applications to help workers gain access to elevated spaces.
Pump jack scaffolds include a movable platform supported by brackets on vertical poles. The brackets can be raised or lowered to likewise raise or lower the platform. Pump jack scaffolds can, therefore, be easily adjusted to various different heights, making them appealing in a variety of applications.
Safety measures are necessary for scaffold systems because users can be seriously injured if they fall off the scaffold platforms. Conventional pump jack scaffolds include a net connected to different parts of the scaffold to catch users when they fall from the platform. Other scaffold systems include end caps located on the side of the scaffold that resist a user from falling off the side of the platform. The safety measures of conventional scaffold systems require considerable time to connect to the scaffold system. Workers are left waiting for the safety measures to be assembled, wasting significant time and increasing the expense of the project in which the scaffold is used. Sometimes, to avoid the hassle and expenditure of time, workers forgo assembly and use of the safety measures, thus subjecting themselves to risks of injury or death.